Revealing Gil Grissoms Past
by GSRFAN91
Summary: whilst the graveyard shift are processing a crime scene, Sara and Nick come across a small white memorabilia box... Inside the box brings a little insight to Grissoms past love life... GSR. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This idea just popped into my head whilst I couldn't sleep one night :) I have a few chapters of this story roughly written (I just have to go through and edit it ETC) so you all shouldn't have to wait long for an update :) please review and let me know what you all think :)  
**

**Revealing Gil Grissoms Past.**

** Chapter 1**

"Any information on this case we need to know about?"

Jim Brass, Catherine Willow, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle were standing in a small circle in the green lush garden of the victims home. Behind them lay a small white family house complete with flowers on the porch. The view was spectacular in Sara's point of view. Undisturbed lush green fields followed with hills and trees.

"Victim is Cassandra James. Worked as a banker, studied Law and criminology in her Spare time" Brass read from his small black notebook. "The neighbour a Mrs Jane Hepburg said they heard screaming around 11pm, she rung the police who came and found the victim already dead. The neighbour from across the road," Brass pointed over to the man standing at his door looking on before continuing, "Says he saw a man dressed in a hooded top and jeans flee the scene"

"Warrick and I will do the perimeter," Catherine stated, picking up her kit from beside her. "Sara, Nick you do inside." With orders being said the team headed of to do the tasks they was given.

"The blood goes all through the house she must have been trying really hard to get away from her attacker" Nick commented whilst taking photos of the bloody hand prints smeared across the bedroom. The bedroom would once have looked like a scene from a fairytale. A white wooden four-poster bed was placed at the far end of the room the once cream duvet cover and pillows were soaked in blood. An old oak wardrobe filled one of the four walls, whilst on the other was two full-length windows looking out at the spectacular greenery. The wall facing the bed was filled with photos of the victim from being a small infant to graduation. The floor was a beech wood effect. The sheep skinned rug, which was placed in the middle of the room, was covered in blood.

"And I am betting he didn't want her to get away" Sara mumbled taking notes on how the body was positioned across the king size four poster white wooden bed. That's when she noticed the small white wooden box poking from underneath the bed. Placing her camera on the nightstand she bent down to achieve it.

Nick who was photographing the room looked over at Sara and saw her attention placed on the box what was now in her hands. Intrigued he walked over to have a look.

"What have we here?" Nick asked watching Sara open it and take a handful of documents out.

"Must be a memorabilia box" Sara replied looking through the papers. Whilst looking through them a photo fell on the floor, retrieving it before looking at it Sara and Nick gasped in union.

On the photo was the deceased Cassandra James and a younger tanned Gilbert Grissom staring up at them, holding hands with huge grins across both of their faces.

TBC

**Ps. I know its a little short but I'm going to sort the other chapter out, for it to be posted hopefully near the end of this week. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :) So Heres the 2nd chapter of Revealing Gil Grissoms Past. Thanks to those who read and reviewed :) Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think about this story :))

**Revealing Gil Grissoms Past. **

**Chapter 2.**

Since Sara and Nick had found the happy photograph of the deceased and their boss Gil Grissom, Sara had continued looking through the wooden box whilst Nick had gotten back to collecting the evidence.

The photograph that had fell wasn't the only one of Grissom. There were over 50 photos of Cassandra and Grissom posing happily, there was also letters from Grissom and other little memorabilia's including used cinema tickets.

"Do you think we should tell Grissom?" Sara spoke for the first time since finding the photo.

"Sara, It's his first day off in a long time, please can we wait until tomorrow night?" Nick pleaded.

"Nick, I think Grissom would want to know about this, It seems, by the letters and the photographs that he really loved this women" Sara replied with a tight smile.

"Alright, fine, Tell Brass to phone him" Nick placed the evidence he collected into his kit and headed for the door. "I'm going to phone David and see if he is going to pick the body up anytime soon" Nick said leaving Sara alone with one hand full of photos and the other trembling hand on her Black cell phone.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Sara hit speed dial and waited for Grissom to answer.

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom its me, I know its your day off and I wouldn't bug you if it wasn't important but…"

"Sara, just tell me"

"I think you need to come to our crime scene"

"Why?"

"The victim is Cassandra James…

Without anything else said Grissom had placed the phone down to Sara's annoyance. Knowing he will be here as soon as possible Sara carried on with the processing of the scene.

--- --- ---

"Gil? I thought it was your day off" Brass asked confused seeing his loyal friend practically running from his SUV to the victims house.

"Gil?" Brass repeated worriedly at seeing his friends face tormented.

Without acknowledging Brass, Grissom headed straight into the house.

"Where's the victim?" Grissom croaked not waiting for Brass to answer; he headed up the bloody staircase and into the room where Sara was taking photographs of the body whilst David was checking the liver temp.

"Grissom" Sara said softly noticing Grissom stalling at the doorway eyes fixed on the deceased laid in blood on the bed.

"Do you know the victim?" Brass asked over Grissoms shoulder.

In response Grissom fled the house faster then he entered leaving an understanding Sara and a shocked Brass behind.

"Sara can you explain please."

"The victim Cassandra James" Sara cleared her throat before continuing. "Was a friend of Grissoms, I found photos and a few other things and It was I who phoned Grissom to let him know"

"This is bad, Right I'll go talk to him, Oh Catherine said there have finished outside would you like me to tell them to help you out in here?" Brass asked.

"Its fine, Nicks just finishing the other rooms I'm nearly done in here then I'll head back to the lab, just go see if Grissom is okay," Sara said warmly before continuing with her work.

After 10 minutes of searching for Grissom, Brass found him sat on a small tree swing at the back of the house.

"You okay Gil?" Brass spoke softly not to scare him. Standing beside Grissom he waited for him to speak.

"Me and Cassandra," Grissom started not looking at Brass but looking at the view. "We had a relationship for about 6 years"

"When was the last time you saw Cassandra?"

"About 4 years ago, but we still remained friends. We speak" Grissom paused and shook his head slightly before correcting himself, "We spoke maybe every few months on the phone or through email, she was doing a course in forensic science and law and sometimes would ask for advice"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Jim, I'm going to head back to the lab and work on this case I want to know everything that happened and everything that she did before the attack" Grissom said standing up and stretching slightly.

"Do you think that's a good idea? You knew the victim you shouldn't get involved in the case," Brass reminded him.

"Jim, I know how to be professional am not going to contaminate anything I won't even touch the evidence. Eyes and ears that's all" Grissom replied sternly before leaving a worried Brass and heading back to the lab his shoulders hunched in sadness.

TBC

PS- 3rd Chapter will be posted very soon x


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing as I am in a really good mood, and how Louise has helped me actually finish this story :) I thought I would give you all another chapter :) Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I will post the next chapter once I get at least 7 reviews :) So you know what to do :)

**Revealing Gil Grissoms past. **

**Chapter 3**

"Update me on the Cassandra James Case"

Gil Grissom was stood behind his desk, hands behind his back whilst looking at his teams faces staring back at him from across his desk. Brass had informed the rest of the team about the connection between the victim and their boss so they would be prepared for any problems that arise.

"Griss, I don't think were aloud to tell you any information pertaining this case" Catherine spoke softly from her place beside Warrick.

"I have already told Brass that I'm all eyes and ears, I'm not going to touch anything I just want to know the details, so please inform me" Grissom spoke through gritted teeth, knowing he was close to loosing his temper he took a deep breath and waited for one of his team members to speak.

It was Sara who dared to speak first. "Brass has informed us that the victim left work at approximately 4.30pm and drove home, according to her colleagues. " Sara looked up at Grissom and saw his full attention turned to her. Knowing he was thankful for her to speak up she continued reading from the folder in her hands "A friend of the victim a Lily Greaves phoned the house at 5.30pm which the victim answered and spent according to Lily 52 minutes on the phone. At approximately 10.55 the neighbour reported screaming and objects getting smashed, two police officers arrived at the victim's house at 11.24pm where there found the deceased and the house empty. So from 6.22pm and 10.55pm the suspect arrived at the scene."

"Thank you Sara" Grissom sighed before turning to Catherine. "Autopsy?"

"Is scheduled in 30 minutes, as soon as I get the results I'll come and tell you" Catherine told him.

"Right, well off you go, I'll be in here if you need me" with that said Grissom sat himself in his office chair and watched his team exit his office except from Sara who was still stood in the same position.

"Can I help you Sara?" Grissom said in a dead voice.

"I just wanted to see if you was okay?"

"I'm fine Sara, I just want to find who did this so I can move on."

"While I was processing the Crime scene I came across letters and photos of you and Cassandra." Sara stopped at seeing the shock cross Grissoms face.

"Did you read them?" Grissom said eyes looking down at his entwined hands.

"Only one Griss, I looked through the photographs and you look really happy. You must have loved her," Sara pressed.

"I did Sara, Im not being rude but could you please leave me alone with my thoughts I need some thinking time"

"Okay" Sara mumbled taking one last look at a crumbling Grissom before exiting his office and shutting the door behind her giving him his privacy.

* * *

"Have you got anything for me?" Catherine said placing on her latex gloves and standing across from Doc Robbins in the autopsy room. The pale cold white body of Cassandra James lying in-between them.

"A few things, first off I'll get the bad news out of the way, she was raped multiple times by the look of things" Doc said sadly, handing Catherine the folder containing the autopsy findings,

"Grissom isn't going to like this"

"I heard it was some old flame of Grissom, how is he holding up"

"I don't think he is to be honest, anything else?" Catherine asked.

"She did try to fight back, defensive marks on her arms, legs and hands," Doc explained pointing to the clean cuts across the victims skin. "Cause of death was exsanguination, I sent evidence and finger scrapings up to Greg. I do wish you will find whoever did this if only to ease Grissom's mind"

"I do too, I don't know how Grissom deals with grief so I don't know what to say or what to do but thanks anyway Doc" Catherine smiled warmingly at the coroner before heading back to the lab.

TBC- The faster you review the faster the next chapter will be posted :)


	4. Chapter 4

So seeing as I got 7 reviews (thanks guys :) ) Heres chapter 4. I'm gunna up it to 10 reviews (and dont worry I wont be raising the review limit for each chapter lol) so 10 reviews and Chapter 5 will be posted :)

**Revealing Gil Grissom's past **

**Chapter 4**

"Right what have we got?"

The whole Graveyard shift excluding Grissom was in the layout room. Everything the team collected from the crime scene was scattered across the light table, post it notes stuck on most of them. It has been 3 days since they collected the evidence from the crime scene and most of the team had fresh eyes except for Sara who had not gone home since they got the case.

"I have a DNA match to the epithelials which Nick collected from under the victims nails, and also from the rape kit." Greg read from the result sheet he held in his hands. "The suspects name is Terry Compton, works in the same bank as the victim"

"That must be our guy!" Warrick said a little to excitedly.

"I hope so, me and Warrick will go get Brass and get him to get a warrant, who would like to inform Grissom about this?" Catherine spoke softly.

The whole team looked at Catherine with fear in their eyes. All of them knowing that this news about the victim isn't a good thing to speak about. Seeing no one was offering Sara sighed loudly. "I'll guess I'll have to do it, let us know about how you get on with the suspect" and with that Sara left the layout room and went in search for Grissom.

She found him in the break room; slumped in one of the uncomfortable chairs, head in his hands. Not wanting to startle him, Sara placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Grissom we have news on the case"

Grissoms head shot up, his bloodshot eyes focused on Sara waiting on her to continue. Sara lost all train of thought when she saw the emotional state her boss was in. "Grissom have you been home?"

"Have you Sara" Grissom shot back.

"That's not the point Grissom, I want to help you. I want to get the killer" Sara replied a little taken back.

"It would help if you looked at the case with fresh eyes"

"We're not talking about me now Griss. The epithelials under the victims nails…"

"Cassandra…Her name is Cassandra!" Grissom all but shouted.

Realising Grissom was close to losing it, Sara just shook her head and continued, "We have a suspect, a Terry Compton, Warrick has gone to inform Brass, and we should have him in custody soon"

Grissom got up and nodded in reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Im told am a great listener," Sara asked with a small smile.

"No. I don't want to talk. Now if you know anything what is good for you, go home and get some sleep" Looking at Sara's hurt face for a few moments Grissom shrugged lightly before heading back to the comfort of his office.

**A little while later.**

"Did you get the suspect?" Sara asked seeing Brass and Warrick enter the Crime lab.

"No" Warrick answered. "He wasn't at his place of work and he wasn't at his home. His boss said the last time he saw him was 2 days ago"

"We'll get him Sara" Brass said noticing the distress cross Saras face. "We have sent a car to his house, if he goes back there we will know about it, and his boss will inform us if he shows up at work"

"Sara the suspect was stalking the victim," Warrick continued.

"How do you know?" Sara asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"When we went to his apartment, there was over a thousand photos of the victim from working to drinking a cup of coffee at the coffee shop. Nick and Catherine are at his apartment collecting the evidence"

"By the look of things, he was seriously in love with Cassandra" Brass said shaking his head. "There was "I love Cassandra" written everywhere on pink post it notes, on his fridge even on his mail box"

"I think I know where he might be" Sara said her face lighting up slightly.

"Where?" Brass and Warrick said in union.

Running away from the two, to her car, she shouted the answer over her shoulder.

"Did you hear what she said?" Brass looked at Warrick alarmingly.

"I think she said the victims house but am not sure..?"

"Stupid girl" Brass said through gritted teeth before heading to Grissoms office.

TBC- So 1- reviews and Chapter 5 will be up :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou all for the reviews :) asked for 10 and got 12 :)) heres the 5th chapter :) You know what to do to get the 6th chapter up :)Thanks to Louise, without her help this chapter wouldn't have been written :)

**Revealing Gil Grissom's past **

**Chapter 5.**

"Jim" Grissom sighed a little to loudly. "You do know that when my door is closed I want to be left alone!"

"Sara thinks the suspect is at the victims house so she has gone to confront him," Brass said straight out.

"What?" Grissom rose from behind his desk and grabbed his coat. "What the hell is she playing at, is it attention or what??"

"What are you on about?" Brass asked confused, whilst walking to his car with Grissom beside him.

"I don't know, maybe she wants my attention, I mean not going home for nearly 96 hours, always coming to me with the information not any other member of the team, now this!" Grissom raised his hands up in defeat, before entering Brass's car and them setting off the follow Sara to the victims house.

"Gil, I know your grieving, but have you ever stopped to think that she is maybe doing this because she cares for you, and wants justice, so you can grieve properly?"

After watching the crowds of people on the sidewalk for a moment Grissom whispered. "No, I never thought of it like that."

* * *

Walking into the house with her gun aimed forward Sara looked around downstairs first, seeing nothing was disturbed she started to head up the stairs, the cleaning crew still hadn't came to clean the blood that was smeared on the walls and the white banister. Sara froze on the top step after hearing sobbing coming from Cassandra's bedroom. Composing herself slightly Sara headed to the bedroom gun still aimed in front of her.

When the bedroom came into view she saw the suspect Terry Compton, lying on Cassandra's bed, photos splashed all over the blood stained cover. The suspect had a photo cradled to his chest while tears ran down his face.

"Terry Compton, Las Vegas Crime lab, don't move I'm armed!" Sara said in an official tone.

Hearing her voice, Terry jumped up of the bed, photo still close to his chest.

"What are you doing here? This is my home!" Terry shouted angrily.

"This is Cassandra's home, I need to bring you down to the station for questioning" Sara replied, Her gun aimed at the victims chest. Not moving from her place in the doorway Sara continued "Tell me about Cassandra"

Terry looked up and smiled softly to himself. Sara knew talking about Cassandra would help the suspect calm down, and buy her some time."I love her, she is an angel, who was placed on this earth to share her love, now she has gone back home"

"Terry, I have evidence to believe that you was stalking Miss James"

"No, No, I loved her" Terry said shaking his head violently whilst slowly stroking the photo of Cassandra in his hands.

"Did you kill her?" Sara pressed.

Terry looked at her with sadness in his eyes, after a few moments he nodded his head, whilst fresh tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Tell me what happened" Sara said understandingly.

Sitting down in defeat on the bed, Terry took another look at the photo he was holding, his eyes didn't move of it while he spoke. "Since she walked into my place of work I instantly fell in love with her, the way she walked the way she talked made me believe she truly did come from heaven, she was so kind and giving…but I guess she didn't like me"

"You asked her out?" Sara attempted to get more out of the suspect.

"We was friends and I thought she would have liked me too but she said flat out no, I thought she would be scared to go into a relationship so I continued to be her friend till she was ready, but then she got him!"

"Who?"

"I hacked into her email a while back and saw all these emails from someone called Gil, what a stupid name!" Terry said angrily.

Sara hid her shock at the use of her bosses' name, and kept silent waiting for him to continue.

"Emails, hiding secret messages, I don't think I could see Cassandra have another man, so I went to confront her, she lied, she knows not to lie to me!"

"So you raped and killed her," Sara continued for him. "But Terry, Gil, wasn't a lover or a boyfriend, him and Cassandra where just friends"

Terry's head whipped up in a way it would have surly caused him pain. "That's not possible"

"Sara, Sara!"

Sara without moving her stance yelled back. "In here Grissom!"

"Grissom…" Terry looked at Sara with shock. "Gil Grissom that's the guy who was sending emails to my Cassandra"

"Sara what the hell are you playing at coming her alone!" Grissom came up behind Sara slightly out of breath but the anger still evident in his face.

Brass came pass Grissom and Sara and headed straight to the suspect handcuffs already in hand. "Terry Compton I'm arresting you on suspicion of raping and murdering Cassandra James"

"You're the one who made me do this!" Terry yelled across to Grissom. Brass who had the suspect in cuffs grabbed his arms and led him to the door.

"What ever do you mean?" Grissom said in a tone of disgust.

"If you hadn't emailed my Cassandra, she would still be here!"

Not letting anything more be said Brass continued to lead the suspect out of the house leaving Grissom to watch with confusion written on his face.

Sara turned to Grissom with a satisfied look across her face. "Its over now Griss we got him"

"That's not an excuse for you to come up here on your own what the hell where you thinking!" Grissom went back to being angry.

"What!" Sara asked shocked. "I got him for you."

"And it didn't cross your mind that you could have been lying next to Cassandra right now!"

"But Griss?" Sara looked at him hurt.

"I don't care Sara" With that, said Grissom left a shocked and hurt Sara standing in Cassandra's bedroom alone; her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

**TBC- Reviews would make my day :)))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for following and reviewing this story :) Here is the 6th Chapter :) Before you start thinking "eh" after reading this chap, Read the note at the bottom :))

**Revealing Gil Grissoms Past.**

**Chapter 6.**

"So we've got the guy then" Catherine said in a satisfied tone. The whole team except Grissom was sat in the break room having a rare coffee break.

"Yeh, he confessed" Sara said slightly glum after the day's events.

"How's Grissom holding up?" Nick asked taking a sip from his coffee mug. Every ones heads turned to Sara to hear her answer.

"I don't know" Sara shrugged. "I'm going to go find him, I'll see you all later" Sara said leaving the team to enjoy their break.

After looking in his office, lab, and even checking with the receptionist to see if he had left, there was only one place left to look, the morgue, and that's where she found him, stood looking over Cassandra James's cold body.

Walking in quietly Sara stood next to Grissom and looked on in Silence.

"I am truly sorry about the way I spoke to you before Sara, You scared me that's all" Grissom spoke softly, his eyes not moving of the victims pale face.

"Its fine" Sara said softly, "How are you holding up?"

"Not too good to be honest, I just cant believe this has happened to her, and part of it is my fault" Grissom sighed before walking over to the chair beside doc Robbins computer and sitting down in defeat.

"None of this is your fault!" Sara stated, heading over to stand before Grissom. "Its Terry Compton's fault. It's over now Grissom, We got the guy, you can now grieve, take a couple of days off, get your head sorted" Sara suggested.

After a long moment Grissom straightened up in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand. Sara let him be for a moment before prying his hands away from his face, and she gasped at the sight she saw. Tears falling down his face with no sign of stopping. Grissoms eyes looking anywhere but up at Sara, ashamed.

"Grissom" Sara spoke softly, still holding his hand in hers. "There's no need to hide your emotions from me"

"Oh Sara" Grissom looked up at her in awe before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her stomach. Sara, who quickly got over the shock of the show of affections, placed her hand in his hair and whispered soft mummers.

"I don't want to lose you too Sara"

"You'll never lose me Gil, I'll always be here" Sara murmured softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Things are going to be alright"

Looking up lovingly at Sara, Grissom smiled knowing that indeed everything is going to be all right.

**The end. - Epilogue will be up soon so please review, the quicker I get the reviews the faster the epilogue will be posted :))  
**


	7. Epilogue

Thanks to all those who have followed this story, and to those who have left feedback (:. A huge thanks to Louise, without her help this story wouldn't have been completed. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it :) Here's the final chapter of Revealing Gil Grissoms Past. Enjoy.

**Revealing Gil Grissoms Past**

**Epilogue**

The funeral was as what you would expect. Hundreds of friends and relatives of the deceased Cassandra James came to pay their respects. Grissom had asked Sara to join him to the service and Sara agreed with no thought. They sat at the back of the church at the service, and when it was time for the burial Grissom stayed at the back of the crowd his eyes not leaving the white casket for even a second. The only time he moved was when he placed his hand in Sara's and gave it a little squeeze.

After the service Sara was glad to get away from the graveside the smell of all the different flowers relatives and friends left for the victim was making her nauseous. Grissom suggested for them to grab something to eat at a diner on the way back seeing as both of them had the day off. Sara had quickly agreed so there they were sat in a quite diner away from the bustling of the tourists and businessmen on the strip.

"Thanks Sara for coming, I don't think I would have coped if you wasn't there with me," Grissom said over his cup of coffee.

Sara who was sat across from him, her own coffee mug placed at her lips. Smiled lovingly at him. "Its okay Griss, It was a lovely service"

"I agree, but could we please not talk about that, I don't like to think of her there in the cold ground" Grissom winced at the raw memory of Cassandra's casket getting lowered into the ground.

"Sure" Sara took another sip of her warm coffee and looked up at Grissom before reaching across the table and placing her warm hand on top of his. "How about we talk about Cassandra, tell me how you two met"

Grissom looked shocked at Sara for wanting to know about Cassandra but seeing understanding and love in her eyes he smiled before he started. "I met Cassie when I was at a lecture in San Francisco, in fact, it was the same place I met you but a few years before, She was the receptionist, and helped me a lot with passing messages and how to work the answering machine" Grissom laughed at the memory.

Sara kept quiet and let Grissom carry on. "A few hours before I was due to come back to las Vegas, she got a phone call to pass on to me about the plane being cancelled and there wasn't another one till 2 days later. I was annoyed, I had no plans for 2 whole days, so on a whim I asked if she wanted to waste some time with me" Grissom was smiling away while he spoke, his mind not in the diner but in the memory of him and Cassandra. "Lucky enough she had the next week off, so she agreed very quickly I might add. We spent the next two days going to the cinema, dinners, looking around museums, believe me I didn't know you could do so much in such little time."

"She sounds very nice" Sara smiled her hand still placed on his.

Realising Sara's hand was on his he took it in his and started playing with her fingers. "She was lovely Sara, I didn't have friends much and girlfriends was a whole different matter, but with her I changed, I can't explain how, but I just did. Before I went home we exchanged contact details and kept in touch for the next couple of months. I missed her that much I flied out to visit her, and it was them two days all over again. By then I was torn, my heart was saying I was in love and my scientific mind was saying be realistic, it went on like this us visiting each other for years, I loved her company, I loved her."

Grissom went silent his eyes shining with unshed tears, Sara with one question in her mind the whole time had to ask. " How did the relationship end Griss?"

Grissom got out of his trance and rubbed his free hand over his face. "She understood the mixed feelings I had, she understood how I loved work more then anything, she didn't end it for her she ended it for me, for that maybe I would learn that in life there's far more things to experience then work"

"Did you finally learn?" Sara asked, fully intrigued in the story Grissom was revealing.

"You know, for the next couple of years I didn't learn. It was only till very recently that something has clicked in my mind" Grissom spoke taking a look at Sara and chuckling softly at the puzzled look across her face.

"Sara, when I learned that Cassandra died, that's when it clicked, I got scared that I was going to lose you, my heart was telling me to go to you, my mind was saying the opposite, that's why I was so rude to you during the case, and I am sorry for that, but I had the same mixed feelings, as what I was talking about with Cassandra, and it all got to much to bare."

"So what made you change your mind?" Sara asked, not daring to hope on anything just yet.

"You, when I saw Cassandra lying there in the morgue, I looked over at the empty table beside her and saw you, that shocked me to the core, and then you walked in to comfort me. I think Cassandra must have been sending me an angel"

Sara's brown eyes was red with the unshed tears, the things Grissom spoke was causing her heart to beat way over the average.

"I couldn't bare losing you Sara, I barley kept it together when I found out that Cassandra had gone, the only thing that kept me going was you, even though I was annoyed with you for not taking care of yourself." Grissom sighed tiredly. "I just can't lose you"

"Grissom, I have told you, your not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you" Grissom smiled whilst drawing small circles with his thumb on Sara hand.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Grissom was the first to speak. "Sara?"

Sara looked up, the afternoon sun shining across her face, like a true angel. "Yeah?"

Grissom grinned at Sara his eyes twinkling. "I love you, and I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you"

Sara smiled her famous smile at Grissom. A memory of a film she watched when she was younger came into her mind causing her to smile more.

"Haven't seen you smile like that for quite some time" Grissom remarked. "What you thinking?"

"Love means never having to say that you're sorry" Sara quoted.

"Ah isn't it usually me who quotes things?" Grissom said amused. Sara shrugged lightly at Grissom, smile still across her face next thing she knew, Grissom lips was softly on hers, losing her thoughts for the next couple of seconds.

Slowly pulling away from Sara, Grissom smiled a crooked smile.

"How about we make our own love story?"

**The end. - Thanks again for reading. Please leave some feedback (:  
**


End file.
